The present application relates to a system and method for providing a decision support for users for selecting drilling and/or cutting elements. The method comprises the steps of grouping areas of application of aggregates for concrete as a factor of different drilling and cutting resistances of the aggregates into zones in a geographical information storage medium; associating each of the zones with a reference number that reflects the specific magnitude of at least one of a drilling resistance and cutting resistance; and providing the drilling element and cutting element with a corresponding reference number corresponding to the reference numbers of the zones.
According to the state of technology in drilling and/or cutting elements, these are specified for example, from the company catalog of Hilti AG, Version 2001, Austria, pp. 87-89, for use with materials of specific hardness. When dealing with a construction material such as concrete, for example, the user must initially determine the hardness or the drilling or cutting resistance of the concrete he intends to drill or to cut, before he can select the correct drilling or cutting element using the specification. The drilling or cutting resistance of a concrete is determined by the aggregate materials that were added to the basic concrete mix.